


Friendlationship

by thefatalfetus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Cas, Aro - Freeform, Aromantic, Asexuality, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Romance, ace - Freeform, aro dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/thefatalfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had moved in with Dean in order to save money. Hunters didn't carry much on them. And neither did angels. But then it became kind of nice to see a familiar face that wasn't Sam. Dean had fallen in friendship. And Cas had fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kams_log](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderful Kams_Log also sorry this isn't coming out quickly like my fics usually do, i've been dealing with a lot lately.

**Cas had moved in with Dean in order to save money. Hunters didn't carry much on them. And neither did angels. But then it became kind of nice to see a familiar face that wasn't Sam. Dean had fallen in friendship. And Cas had fallen in love. They did little homemaker things each day. Cas made sure Dean had breakfast, and Dean made sure Cas had everything he needed for the day. They greeted each other at the end of the day with warm smiles and hugs. It was a nice life they had going on there. Sometimes they shared a bed, but it wasn’t sexual or anything, Cas just felt safe in Dean’s arms, and Dean liked protecting him. It was a nice life.**


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas cuddle sometimes.

Dean woke up with his arm around Cas. As he made a move to relocate his arm that seemed to want to cuddle, Cas woke just a little bit and pulled the arm back around him. Dean laid there, a warm body in his arms. A warm body, that, unlike the people he slept with on a regular basis, liked his presence as more than just a toy. If Dean could fall in love, he was sure this would be it. Aromanticism was Dean's worst quality. He'd had girlfriends in the past that said those three little but giant words, only to leave when they didn't (couldn't?) hear them back. Dean just didn't feel that way about anyone. He never felt the mushy gooey fresh baked cookie feelings for anyone. As opposed to Cas, who was homoromantic, he couldn't reciprocate those feelings towards anyone. He wondered what it was like to have romantic feelings. It must be nice to love someone. As Cas turned around on his other side, as Cas leaned in and gave Dean a little peck on the lips, Dean was glad this was his "love". Because even if he didn't have the ability to love, he could like. 


End file.
